As Fragile
by lilylynn
Summary: He was everywhere on her. All of this swarmed her mind and bled into her veins. Chapter 3 and 5 are M.
1. As Fragile

I own nothing of Criminal Minds.

I hope you enjoy!

.x.

As another smooth jazz classic flowed into the night air, orchestrated by the band Rossi hired, the couples along the beautifully decorated canopy of lights swayed to the beat. Rossi had quite good taste and everyone was happy with his choice; with all of his choices that night for JJ's wedding. Everything had turned out wonderful.

A shout could be heard as Garcia was spun out into the middle of the floor by Morgan. The green of her dress sparkled in everyone's eye, dragging attention all around. Laughter spread and oozed wholly through the crowd. Weddings truly were a celebration and the love was felt and passed along. The team was finally able to relax, if not for a moment. This was their night.

Aaron Hotchner may have been with Beth, things may have been going well between them and he may have been holding her throughout the song and the night, but his thoughts and eyes wandered to Emily.

She was dancing with Rossi, laughing as he no doubt was telling her some raunchy joke. Her focus was upon the feet of the others around them. The lights shimmered along her hair, down and wavy. This woman held something that no one else had. There were so many words to describe and yet Hotch didn't even know where to begin.

Something, a pull, perhaps his stare had her raising her long lashes. A jolt shot straight through him as her eyes met his from across the busy floor. Their earlier conversation still rang in his ears. How he wanted to talk to her, to have that 'date'. To be there for her and reassure her was very high on his list; he didn't want to hold off anymore.

Her eyes were soft yet piercing, drilling him to the core. The last six years flashed in his mind with that one look. Every encounter, every profile, every question and answer; every word soared through his mind's eye; the uncertainty and the proof shown. Her strength and knowledge, her compassion and her shield was what proved to everyone what she was capable of. The undercover assignments, her offering to distract and her being offered into a situation with no permission asked. Her willingness to help was always admirable. Each scrape, scratch, burn and blow with the scars to show.

Hotch was inside their story. His losses and hers were melting together in just a small time frame. They had their share of bad timing, bad luck, and bad memories but the little moments, the little details rang out.

Deciding to turn the other cheek, when Strauss was after her for information, was credible beyond words. She proved to him and the team that she was there to find a place and that she was on their side. The loyalty and courage she portrayed during that time made his chest swell in pride. She was so much a part of their team.

The way she looked out for him, sat by his side in the hospital. The instant and unwavering concern she showed.

Taking one for the team was a no biggie for Emily. She put herself in harm's way too many times to count. From hostage situations to trying to talk down an unsub, she hung on. Her body has been damaged but she will heal. They will all heal.

His trust in Emily was grounded. They had walked on eggshells in the beginning due to Strauss and that bad timing. But time has loosened its' reins and changed that. His faith and trust was stronger than ever.

Did all of this boil down to a deeper meaning?

As he continued to sway Beth he managed to keep his vision in line with Emily's. She seemed struck. Her tongue came out to caress the corner of her mouth, another 'tell' of hers. A tell that he couldn't help but adore. It was the only word he could think of. This tell meant her thoughts were thriving, driving her, confusing her. Mulling over what, Hotch could only guess. She had had way too much on her mind lately and if she didn't get it out soon, who knows what would happen.

It was a nervous tick also. She was anxious. Why was she anxious?

Blinking, Hotch catches the look in her dark eyes. The urge to talk to her, to touch her crept up his spine. She seemed just as eager but held back because she knew her place or felt the need to remind herself of it. Like she was reminding herself that he wasn't free.

His throat suddenly dry, the grip on Beth's hand loosens. She notices the change.

Pulling back she smiles, "Hey, my feet are starting to feel the way it does after a marathon. I'm going to take a break." With that she moves away, running into JJ's mom and they seem to find something to talk about. They both walk over to sit at one of the dining tables.

Once Hotch felt he was comfortable enough to move, he joined Rossi and Emily.

The song was finishing and another one began as Hotch took a deep breath and cut in. Slipping his hand between theirs, his fingers wrap around hers. Rossi laughs and steps back as Emily looks shocked but pleasantly so.

Apologizing to Rossi nevertheless, Hotch moves in closer, taking full control of his body. The impact of hands was enough to have them realizing this buried feeling running through every vein. As arms wrap around each other, Hotch and Emily both comprehend the close proximity they are sharing for the first time.

Holding her close, Hotch felt the ghost of her breath whisper over his neck. She was there, alive and beautiful. She had withstood two major occurrences today that Hotch could only shake his head, marveling at all of their predicaments. His hands tighten. Her body was so close. The thought of losing her again ached.

He had one thought spring to his mouth as he leans closer to her ear. "About time we had our dance."

Pulling away, Hotch catches her small smile as her eyes flick from over his shoulder to down the fabric of his shirt.

She waits a moment, then whispers, her reply surprising him. "About time you stole me away."

She was dying to say the words and oh how easy they fell off her tongue. She licks her bottom lip again, feeling no sense of awkwardness.

His hand tightens instinctively upon hers.

An easy breeze swept over them and they revel in how close they are. New words, new situations were springing on them as of late and Hotch didn't quite know how to deal with this.

Swallowing, he found the courage to respond.

"I'm sorry it took me so long."

With those heavy words floating in the air around them, much like the music, Hotch and Prentiss slow their movements to small steps, gently swaying.

Where this was taking them, neither knew. But they both were about to find out.

x.x.x.x…..

Well, what do you think? Should I continue?

Please drop me a line! I dearly appreciate it! Thanks and love.

Lilylynn


	2. As A Dream

Thank you to all who reviewed! I appreciate your comments and am so happy you like! I can only wish this chapter will bring you more joy.

* * *

x.x..

_I'm sorry it took me so long._

Feeling a change along the floor, Emily realizes the music was switched to an upbeat rhythm. Hotch, almost reluctant, pulls away too, giving Emily a slight smile. His eyes still hold a tender spark. Dark and mesmerizing, they entwine with hers for a moment longer.

As someone brushes past them, bumping into Emily, she is brought back to reality and steps back swiftly. Opening and closing her dry mouth a few times, she manages to get out a small, "Thank you Hotch…" before turning and leaving the dance floor through the maze of people.

_What the hell just happened?_

As her feet met grass, she shrugs off her cover, needing the breeze to roll down her overheated skin. Shoving what just happened into a box in the back of her mind, Emily reaches a table where full glasses of wine sat. Her cheeks were already flushed, knowing that was the last drink she needed.

She aimed herself towards the punch. The red concoction was most likely spiked but anything was better than wine for her nerves, for her frenzied, damn nerves and her burning skin.

Sure, above that said skin was calm and collected Emily Prentiss.

But nothing is as it seems.

She may have felt at ease dancing with Hotch, at ease with their comfortable closeness but those words dug deep.

Why do words have to inflict so much? Neither he nor she could understand.

Shaking her head, Emily had to step away, had to find a private spot to breathe. To yet again, get her head together. Leaving her cover over the side of a chair, she continued walking.

Hotch distracted himself by joining Rossi and Will at the edge of the dance floor. Rossi didn't push but gave him a look that clearly said he wanted to know what was going on; or rather he knew what was going on.

Hotch played it off, despite the twinge in his chest telling him to follow Emily.

His shirt felt too tight, too hot. His hands shook with the memory of her touch.

As the crowd got loud with the faster tune, Will was dragged away and Rossi, seeing Strauss making her way over, excused himself. As he moved, he clapped Hotch on the shoulder in a comforting gesture. Rossi would always be on his side. And the man could definitely tell both of his colleagues needed more time, with whatever was going on.

There was no rush. There needn't be a rush. But Hotch knew if he didn't do something soon she was going to drastically change all of their lives.

With leaving.

He couldn't let that happen.

Not till he at least found out what was bothering her and him.

What was this that was tearing at him, leaving him wishing and wanting?

Glancing around, he sees Beth still occupied with JJ's mom; completely oblivious to what happened on the dance floor. Knowing his son was in good hands and playing with Henry, he set a task to hand.

As his eyes search, they catch sight of Emily, walking up the steps to Rossi's mansion.

This seemed to be his chance.

Weaving his way through the crowd, Emily now out of his view, Hotch felt his heart beat loud in his ears.

She wasn't going to run. Not from him.

Walking past the wine glasses, he slipped one up, holding on as he made his way slowly but surely inside. Wine was only going to encourage this heat consuming him but he was going to welcome the torture.

No one was inside, save for a few men hired by Rossi to serve and clean. Hotch swallowed hard, turning to his left, barely catching the retreating form of Emily disappear into a room off the hallway. Her well fit dress shined, beckoning him forward.

The room turned out to be a library, lit by a low hanging chandelier. The windows faced the front of the house and were covered by long elegant curtains. Everything about the room spoke privacy.

Hotch crosses the entrance. Emily knew he had followed, so the closing of the door did nothing to shock her.

Thrill her perhaps.

Reaching the center of the room, she turns around to meet his questioning gaze, his free hand pressed into the door he just closed. She drives to maintain composure.

"Aaron Hotchner. Why, you're missing the party! What were you thinking, leaving the scene like that? Everyone is going to be wondering where their chief is at."

Emily uses the same tone, light and innocent, spoken a few hours ago to try and remain cool. Keeping this as less complicated as possible.

She raises the glass of punch to her smiling lips, pausing at his stare, and then takes a sip.

His hand leaves the door as he moves a few steps into the room.

His reply is just as easy.

"Didn't you know? Rossi is the man tonight. Everyone is fawning over him too much to even bat an eye in my direction. I'm in the clear, I believe."

His dimples were impossible to miss as he smiles, watching her laughing eyes.

Shaking her head, Emily breaks eye contact, looking around the library walls. "Just what he needs, an ego boost."

Hotch continues as if she hadn't spoken, "The party, though, was missing an agent. Maybe you've seen her. Dark hair, dark eyes, beautiful but troubled."

In an instant the conversation meant twice as much as before. They were both taken back to the dance floor, to the simple yet heavy words.

She swallows, finding the shelves upon shelves of books interesting. His spicy cologne hit her senses and she did everything in her power to not break. He was closer now, just a couple steps away and that inner battle was losing.

Her voice trembles, letting the words trip out, "I'm still searching for her…"

"Emily…"

She interrupts him, eyes still trained on the books. "Hotch I don't know what to say. I thought we were going to talk tomorrow. I don't want this night to be a downer. This isn't about me tonight, _especially_ tonight."

He breathes deeply, his mouth caressing her name again.

"Emily."

He moves once more, into her line of sight, almost as close as on the dance floor.

She gives in, looking up at his face. The look in his eyes sears her mind, forever marking a memory of those brown orbs.

_Would you let me in? Let me look inside? Let me help?_

The glass in his hand feels weighty and in the back of his mind he realizes he hasn't taken a drink. The dusky red liquid rocked in the confined space of the glass, begging for release. The torture of the drink was nothing to the torture of his thoughts.

She's standing there, looking confused and all of a sudden he wants to kiss her.

Ever since she came back from Paris there has been this effect, this protection, and this rapid urge to keep her close.

Emily can see the shift of his eyes. She's a profiler after all. Her breathing is no longer steady and she knows they are both done for. He can read her change too. They must be slipping in the act. Never would so much be shown.

He allows his eyes to roam her face, settling upon her lips. Her stomach stirs, his face so near, even closer now.

"Don't…" Emily shakes her head slightly. "Beth…you, you're with Beth." The words were weak and she hated saying them. But some sort of warning flag or reality check had to be made. The voice of reason, right?

A small trace of guilt flashes through his eyes but he doesn't move away. "I know." His voice is low and still so soft. "But I won't apologize for what I want to do. The situations we went through today would send anyone to thinking about their lives and the people in them. Everything we both have been dealt. Another extremely near death experience after another… I don't know how many more I have to see you go through. I can't get you out of my mind and I'm not trying. I'm sorry it took me so long…"

She finds it hard to breathe. This is her boss, her friend even, and all she wants to do is dig up those feelings she had buried. It had been a caring, learning friendship at first then case after case the feelings got stronger. Till she knew she had to store them away for safe keeping. She was never one to wear her heart out on her sleeve. Emily Prentiss had too much of an uneven life to let her emotions go free.

All of this aside now, her mind acknowledged the two of them standing there, alone. Her body caught up with the rest of her and Emily didn't realize how self-control was so easily broken down.

"You don't have to apologize." She couldn't think, couldn't wrap her mouth around any other words.

Hotch looks down at his drink, no longer appealing and clears his throat. "Emily, you know me. We've been working together for years now. You know I will forever be chained to my job and you understand. You've got to be the only woman who could understand. Beth and I are winding down…nothing is as what it seems between us. We may be okay but I can tell she wants something that I can't give. She has things to do and I'm not holding on. It's decided to let lie and go about our lives." He pauses, a little unsure how to keep going. "I...I no longer want to hide from what I feel for you. But with this job comes consequences of letting someone get too close."

Emily never loses contact with his stare. She wants to cry, maybe laugh. His voice is soothing and ready. He's grasping on to every nerve, every vein and she is letting him.

His serious expression and tone continues. "If things are played out in our field, the consequences don't have to be in vain…I just want you to let me in. Let me help your search. I'm here and I'm not running. Can you stop?"

As the question hung in the air a loud noise was heard not far from the room they were occupying.

A woman's laughter and another bang of a door shutting down the hall reminded them of their fragile time.

Emily shakes her head again, taking a deep, needed breath. "Why would you want to deal with my mess? With everything that I've done and put you through this past year, I wouldn't blame you for turning the other way."

He doesn't miss a beat. "Who was there for me when I went through my own hell with Foyet? You. You have always shown compassion and willingness when you could have easily said so long. You care Emily. And I care about you."

Now as tears threaten to blur her vision, Emily allows her wall to fall. Hotch moves again and she realizes he has taken the glass out of her hand. Both his and hers join together on a nearby desk, a light clink as their round surfaces meet.

Arms wrap around her frame, chests collide in a sweet surrender. He ducks his head only slightly, face landing upon her hair. Emily brings her arms up, clutching onto his back. She sinks her face into the space of his shoulder.

He is a touch taller than her and they fit well together. He knew they would.

This fragile moment in time was prospering. Being human, they knew they had to lock this memory safely inside. And as humans, physical contact is needed.

The slight roughness of his neck against her cheek drove her to lightly place her lips right to his pulse. All reason and warning was no longer important. Not now.

His skin was warm much like hers. The heat shadowed them wherever they went.

Hotch swallows, tenderly nudging her head. Their eyes meet and an agreement was made. Closing the small distance, he kisses her lips. Emily almost moans at the sweet touch.

Eyes drift shut as his lips caress hers once, twice, three times.

He doesn't pull away but keeps his mouth there, open just above hers; each breath they take is a warm sensation across the skin.

This embrace held a promise. Neither would let go, neither would run. They are both going to pick up the pieces and strive forward.

The door down the hall opens and closes again; more than likely it was a bathroom being frequently occupied. A voice reaches a higher octave and they both know they must get back to the party.

Hotch whispers, leaning back to look her in the eye, "We still on for that date tomorrow?"

She smiles, endearingly. "Of course…we'll talk more then. I promise."

He nods and they release one another.

She grabs her drink, walking towards the door much like she was walking on air, then turning to look at him, "Thank you Hotch, I…" In her eyes he sees everything she means and wants to say.

He gives her a reassuring smile, voice husky. "I'll see you out there."

With that she slips out the door. He soon follows, heart humming and hands shaking. His wine left to sit alone in the dark room.

* * *

.x.x.x..x.

Let me know what you think! Another chapter, perhaps? Maybe?

Thanks and love!

lilylynn


	3. Nothing's Ever Really

We'd all like to believe that their simple yet touching conversation was all that went down in that library the night of JJ's wedding. Hotch and Prentiss wanted to believe they could move on and put what happened in their past; shove their movements into a small box in the back of their minds. Blocking everything, every touch, every word, so nothing could be seen had been the agenda. To keep it at just a friendly conversation and a friendly embrace was supposed to be where they drew the line. And then press the feelings so far away that they would simply disappear.

They couldn't. There was no denying themselves. And we couldn't go on without knowing what really occurred.

Their story continues.

One day later, the wedding bliss dying back down to general happiness and work coming back into play, the team settles in for another case. JJ was due back the next week, the BAU making sure to give her time off for a proper honeymoon. She gratefully took the offer.

Hotch was dealing with inner struggles that the team knew nothing about. Nothing was as it seemed. He appeared happy and everyone enjoyed this side of him. But deep down, he was repairing. His heart hadn't been with Beth, simple as that. She was a good person and wonderful with Jack but he couldn't force himself to continue on with her. So he had broken it off. One day. Only one day passed and he broke it.

His heart, his brain, and that ever present internal intuition thrived at him to open his eyes and see what was in front of him. And that was Emily Prentiss. What they shared in that dark library. The strength and vulnerability that stood and shook in her voice as they spoke to one another. The look in her eyes and the feel of her lips when he threw caution to the wind and kissed her, still lingered in his mind. Her body and his moving together in a sweet whirlwind of passion.

And their date drove all these thoughts even more.

When they met at a coffee shop things weren't uneasy. She had opened up. She completely laid everything out on the table. She did all of this with little trouble. She was growing. Talking to him was easy; had become easier over time. He didn't tell her about Beth just yet. He listened and spoke quietly, keeping the frantic thoughts out of his mind and only focusing on what he needed to do to change her contemplations. She had wanted to leave. She needed to escape, get away and try to start over. Then the stunt he pulled the night before completely threw her in a different direction.

Their minds both drifted off, leaving Hotch and Prentiss to relive the night before and what really did happen…

* * *

He had followed her for a reason. He knew there was a reason. To talk to her must have been the aim. He wouldn't have just left the dance floor like that if there wasn't a need to. They had left so much unsaid while dancing and now he had to say more. To have the time to talk and find out what was bothering her. That was a reason. That was the reason.

And yet, as his hand pushes the door closed with a soft thud, talking suddenly went out the window. The instant she turns around to face him, Hotch knew of an even better reason. The look in her eyes only encouraged that reason.

They lightly joke around about him and about Rossi's ego. Breaking the ice, so to speak. Then he dug deeper, making Emily feel that rush of emotions. She tries to grasp onto anything that would change the subject, turn his attention elsewhere. Futile again, she sighs.

The turning of the world flips in her stomach and they are so close. He feels the tilt too and continues forward.

She reminds him about the other woman who held onto his arm just an hour ago. Her voice trembled, shaking his universe with need. Hotch tells her what he'd wanted to say for quite a time and she seems shocked. They both were good at hiding things and now with truths coming out, it was indeed quite a surprise. A thrilling, tempting surprise to be completely honest.

Her glassy orbs, full of unshed tears beckoned him to continue. At the same time, she attempted in vain to put her wall back up. Those bricks were everywhere and she couldn't reach them all. She was fighting a losing battle within herself.

Wasting no more time, Hotch strode forward and entered her personal space completely. She didn't move. Her eyes connected with his the whole time. It was like they were still on the dance floor. The music carried them to another place. A private dance was now in store.

"Emily…"

She opens her mouth at his deep voice, struck out of her rebuilding. The pieces fall yet again. This time she leaves them there.

Her lips quiver as she speaks. "Why? I don't…I don't deserve your sympathy. I don't deserve your thoughtfulness. I don't deserve any of that. Why are you here? What are you doing Hotch? What have I done to suddenly catch your attention? You…you need to be out there with them, with Beth and Jack and the team…" Her voice trembles as she struggles to breathe. "Because I can't comprehend you. All you've done for me. After everything I have put you and the team through. After all the pain and the months of torture…I...what, what you've sacrificed and kept secret just to save me; I can't comprehend. Why Hotch? I don't deserve you."

She felt spent and couldn't continue. Her shoulders slump slightly and she looks down at the drink secured in her hand, feeling a tear slip slowly down her blushing cheek.

His hand appears in her blurry vision and latches onto her drink, easing the glass out of her sturdy hands. Setting his and hers to the side, Hotch is suddenly even closer. His hands come up to cup her face. He gently eases her chin up so her eyes again meet his.

They hear the laughter down the hall and they don't care. This was about just the two of them right now.

Hotch whispers softly. "You deserve everything. You deserve more than what you give yourself credit for Emily. I did those things to save you because I needed to. It was the only way to give you a chance to survive and for you to gain your life back. With healing. With time. I hated to agree to send you away but I had to save you. You had to survive and be kept safe. Emily, can't you see? It's all more than just the job, more than just mutual respect and friendship. This isn't sudden. The slow burn that is in me is in you too. This is just timing that we never seem to latch onto."

She swallows, unable to stop the small grin and a wry reply. "We have had our share of bad timing and this isn't quite the best either."

He agrees. "You're right. This is horrible timing. But I'm chucking the rule book. And that's only if you have stopped running and are with me."

The twinkle in his eye shows he's smirking on the inside. His face is closer and Emily slips into his gravity. A slight nod tells him she is indeed with him. Holding onto his shoulders, she lets her eyes close as his lips find hers in the dark.

Try as they might, they can't hold back.

Keeping one hand at her jaw, he brings the other around her shapely body to hold at her back.

Emily shares his breath, giving him hers as she steals his.

His lips caress hers lovingly, warming every part of her already heated body. She matches his fervor, while savoring the feel of his body, hard against hers.

The spinning of their world has Emily whirling. It's actually Hotch, turning them towards the desk before the bookcase after bookcase standing tall behind it. Her backside comes in contact with the desk and Hotch easily lifts her to sit on top of it, careful not to spill their drinks. The liquid inside each glass ripples much like the pleasure running up each spine of the two occupying the library. Hands drag up and down the sides of her dress, giving her another reason to stay.

She grasps at his neck, fingers skimming into his short strands of dark hair. Her long legs wrap around his body, bringing him close, so close. There's a slight clink as the two glasses meet surfaces what with the movement Hotch and Prentiss create.

His hand slides higher, her hair entwining with his fingers as he cups her head. A soft, breathless moan escapes Emily, dancing upon his lips.

She tightens her grip on his shoulders, pulling him even closer. Her back is angled and Hotch is almost on top of her. Like an agreement was made, their lips separate as he slowly lowers her till her spine is horizontal upon the big desk. Thankfully the surface was grand, only a desk Rossi would have. There was plenty of room.

Hotch lifts himself up and over her, knees on either side of her hips. Their drinks jingle more but still remain standing.

Her chest rises and falls in a deep rhythm that has Hotch mesmerized. The colors of her dress shine despite the darkness of the room. His pants tighten even more and Emily arches into him.

Any coherent thought and any distraction couldn't be farther away from either one of them. Nothing mattered outside that room. Everything mattered between them. This fragile time together was all they had. She was leaving. She was thinking about leaving and all Hotch could think about was keeping her there with him; if only for just the night, for a fragile moment in time.

She is searching, feeling every twitch of muscle her hands touch. When they reach the button of his pants he takes a deep breath. They both needed this. To no longer feel alone, they needed that.

Hotch leans back down, meeting her swollen lips with his.

His hand skims all the way down till he comes in contact with her smooth skin. Moving back up slowly, Hotch takes the bottom of the dress with him.

"Aaron…" She's arching and tugging, teeth biting down on his bottom lip. Never has his name sounded so sexy coming from her lips.

She finally undoes his pants and he helps pull them down along with his underwear. The movements may have seemed awkward but this was their story and their actions and nothing could be more perfect to them.

Her dress comes up higher and the thong she wears is down in a flash, falling to the floor.

Hotch raises his head to look at her face. Emily meets his gaze and knows what he is thinking. Her mind had already come to the same thing, the same conclusion. This was their only moment. This brief, beautiful but fragile moment was all they would ever have. It was going to be all they could have. Bittersweet emotions try to take over and Emily blinks back a tear.

Keeping his eyes intertwined with hers, Hotch sweetly and surely enters her hot, wet core. She licks the corner of her lip and breathes strong and deep. He continues until he is completely inside of her. He sees the low lights of the chandelier glow her in eyes and he's grasping onto every detail for memory. To be locked away for safe keeping. She was so warm, so soft and he slowly pulls out only to slip back in, creating a tingling fusion between them. Back and forth they set a cadence. She met his pace, urging her hips up.

Emily could feel the heat churning, blending with his. He felt so amazing and was driving her crazy.

Their glasses, still half full, were close to the edge of the desk. Careless, maybe, but neither paid attention.

Time was catching up and they both knew they didn't have much more of these precious minutes.

Resting a hand next her head, Hotch brings the other to her raised thigh. He feels his breath quicken and his knees start to ache. That ache was nothing compared to the ache in his stomach and his heart.

As the sensations stir and the fires come alive, he can tell she is close. His length throbs and they both know this was only theirs. Nothing could ever touch this moment. They had taken so long to get here and now this was going to be all they would have.

Her fingers dig into his back and she nods at him, biting her lip hard.

He covers her mouth with his, her name a husky whisper along her skin. As he thrusts into her, legs tighten around him just as her inner walls tighten. She moans into his mouth, overwhelmed and shaking. With restraint, Hotch groans deep in his throat, trying to keep his desire quiet. One more thrust and they are both consumed. Their gravities fall together for one peaceful high.

Breathing hard Hotch hovers there above her. He can't make himself move. Her flushed face and blinking, dark eyes left him clinging there, trembling. She was going to leave and he couldn't move away to let her.

Emily watched his face and the different emotions searing his eyes. She felt her heart beating, her blood coursing and knew this was coming. All the thoughts and the knowledge of this being the one time was immediately being pushed back out of the way and now a fervent sense of more appeared.

His cheeks are colored and she hears the one word before it even leaves his lips.

"Stay."

* * *

.x.x.x.x…

I would very much love to hear from you! Thank you for your continued support!


	4. As It Seems

"_Stay."_

The loud, echo of a closing door down the hall has Emily blinking quickly, her brain soaring back into function. Pushing at Hotchs' chest and lowering her legs, she looks everywhere but at him. He raises himself off of her gently, arms heavy and desperately trying to swallow back his emotions as his feet meet the ground.

The four letter word remains floating in the air between them.

The plea wasn't supposed to be said. It had been on the tip of his tongue since he entered the room. He knew something was up and he knew what Emily had been thinking. But Hotch had told himself to hold back and wait. The instant that door closed on his own accord and the instant her lips were on his, holding back was not an option.

She slides off the desk, hair falling around her face. The room was warm and the heat seemed to seep into every curve and every orifice. Her heart was beating so loud in her ears and Emily couldn't slow her movements. He was everywhere on her. His breath, his scent, his tender touch, all of this swarmed her mind and bled into her veins.

She immediately reaches for her thong and pulls the lace up while straightening her dress down. Her legs are a little shaky and she tries to steady her uneven breathing. Her breasts feel confined, her dress too tight and for a moment she thought about just wanting to disappear into the shadows. To disappear from this heat and his eyes, yeah that's what she needed.

His touch was going to haunt her, in the most exhilarating way and there was nothing she could do to stop that. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't. Those hidden feelings weren't going to go away now. She was going to have to face them and she will. But she has to leave this room first. They must get back.

The air in the room is thick and the lights seem darker than before. She steals a glance towards Hotch. He's tucking his shirt back into his pants but his eyes are watching her. There's a jolt in her chest and she wishes now that she would have kept her eyes down. His look is drowning and piercing and sexy and beautiful and Emily doesn't know what to do. There is no regret. There are a million other emotions but regret is not one of them.

She repeats to herself that she must leave this room; otherwise round two was going to happen. And the bookshelves would be the next victim. The thoughts swirl and swirl inside her mind and she mentally kicks herself.

His hair is slightly out of place in spots and she bites her lip to stop herself from stepping forward to fix the short strands.

His tongue swipes at his lips quickly. Any traces of her faint pink lip stick already gone. Her mouth, her taste lingered. The noises she made are still in his ears. His shirt was disheveled from her eager hands and he didn't even attempt to flatten the material as he finishes tucking it in somewhat clumsily. He felt intoxicated and the slim amount of alcohol he had earlier was definitely not to blame.

Emily runs a hand through her own tousled hair and forces herself to move, to speak.

"Can we, can we talk tomorrow? Our date? We need to get back out there now…"

He sighs and she can see the quiver in his chest. Another shot runs through her and she advances a step. They've got to hurry. Someone had to of been wondering where they were at.

"Our date…yes, of course."

Hotchs' voice was so deep and Emily felt the rush of chills scurry down her spine. His jaw is tight, the slight shadow begging to be touched. The smell of his after shave is on her skin. His brow is bent as usual and his eyes seem torn. Her stomach flutters.

Taking another deep breath, she reaches unsure for her drink as it was barely balancing at the edge of the desk. The desk they were just upon. Her fingers smooth over the now warm glass and she tears her gaze away from the surface. She won't be able to look at any desk the same again.

Hotch was getting control of himself once more and steps back to let her pass. She stops before she walks by him, turning to face his tall frame completely. They stare at each other briefly and she whispers meaningfully to him, "Hotch…I…"

He leans down with no hesitation and they kiss each other at the corner of the mouth. His breath does nothing to soothe the heat in her cheeks. "Please just think about it, Emily."

She leans back and a small smile forms. The fluttering continues.

"I will…I promise."

A hidden dimple appears and he turns away, letting her leave first.

He soon follows, forgetting about his glass of wine still sitting at the corner of the desk. It remains there alone as he turns the light off and closes the door.

* * *

Two cups of warm coffee and heavy words sit in between Hotch and Prentiss as they are brought back to the present.

The imprint of her skin was still burning along his hands. Hotch could feel his fingers twitch, craving to explore. He'd only touched parts of her soft skin and he wanted more. The circles under his eyes tell of the little sleep he got. Tossing and turning in his bed only kept his mind alive with the motion of their own bodies together. He had eventually given up and laid there staring blankly at the television screen.

Emily seemed to glow but she did look and feel tired. Her eyes were slightly red. She spent a small amount of time that morning trying not to cry. She was being pulled into two different directions and her body just ached to have Hotch close again. But she told herself to be completely upfront with him and tell him everything that was on her mind; that had been on her mind for the past few months now.

She smiles despite herself, looking down at the table between them, a few strands of straight dark hair falling to hide her mouth. He must have put some sort of spell over her. Never had speaking her feelings felt so calming, especially in his presence.

Her mind replayed his kiss and the way he moved inside of her, each and every touch held a special meaning.

Hotch watches her, each detail flashing in his mind. Can this woman really walk out of his life?

He clears his throat, deciding he had to tell her now about Beth. She has to know. So they can get past that hurdle.

"I just want you to know that Beth and I are done. I broke it off completely. And before you let some sort of guilt block everything, because I know that you will try, know that it was my decision and hers. You are not at fault at all by any means. Like I had said before, it was time."

She brings her eyes back up to his, her heart pulled. "I'm so sorry Hotch. She was great."

She meant the words and the little prick of guilt in her throat couldn't help but show in her voice.

His eyes penetrate hers.

"She was. But she wasn't you. The beautiful, stubborn woman before me now...the woman who has entirely way too many things going on inside her head…who loves fiercely but can't seem to let others in to love her just the same…" He pauses, leaning forward. "The woman who may feel broken and unworthy but still shines through…who is looking for a reason to go but knows there is more for her here."

Her eyes pool with tears but none break through. He was really trying to delve deep and she couldn't help but commemorate him for the entirety of his efforts. He was already so deep within in her. There goes that flutter again.

Her voice is soft and slightly jesting as she speaks and a tiny hint of a smile escapes. "Is this my newest evaluation? I didn't know it was that time of year already. Because you're missing several things…and since when are we talking in third person?"

His lips turn up slightly, eyes shining at her. He was happy to hear her usual spark and lofty jokes.

"Okay, maybe not one of my best tactics but I had to try. I'm sorry for profiling."

"You really know how to make it hard for someone to make a decision." Emily lightly laughs, blinking her tears back. Still none fall. "All joking aside Hotch, I truly want to thank you and want you to know that I have thought about everything. And it feels like I don't really have a choice…"

She seems to pause here, careful of her next words. She didn't want to sound like a coward but she knew she was taking that route. "Last night was…unexpected and most definitely something that more than probably shouldn't of happened and yet it was…absolutely amazing." She looks down at the coffee cups sitting close and the memory of their glasses rattling together atop that desk fused in her mind, rang in her ears.

Her lungs battle for air as she attempts to look at him. Here comes the coward. "But…we can't go back. Only forward and I don't think I can work with you while trying to shove these feelings back into those boxes. The rule book is going to have to come back into play now so something is going to have to change. Any kind of relationships doesn't last in the office. The problem has to be fixed. I'm, I'm sorry but…I've got to be that someone, making another change. It's all I know."

Those frantic thoughts Hotch had eased down suddenly rose its' wings, flaring out. He could no longer stay silent. "But you do have a choice! Emily, leaving doesn't solve the so called problem. I know you can't help the way it has usually been for you and how going away is just second nature. That isn't your fault. But…have you still not understood my feelings? What's it going to take? I know I make things difficult but you are right there with me. I have never met someone so headstrong and so…" He sighs deeply, scooting closer to the table. Emily sees that quiver in his chest again. "Last night was not some desperate fling. Not for me."

Something warm slides down Emily's face and she realizes she has no wall anymore; nothing to hide behind or feel secure in its comfort. His wall was gone too. The shattered pieces were now behind them. This was going to take some getting used to.

She shakes her head, lashes fluttering. "I would never think that, for either of us."

His lips are pressed tightly together. The darkness of his eyes traces her face, tracking every line and curve. He watches the tear roll over her cheek.

"Then what's it going to take? What can I do? What do I need to do? Believe it or not, you are an extremely vital part to this team and to me. I'm fighting for you and you're fighting with yourself."

Silence filters in and actually soothes them. They could breathe. All of the pressure of things said and unsaid diminished. The sun was shining through the windows, angled at their table and the warmth was beautiful and welcoming. People walked by, going about their day, paying no attention to them.

Emily lifts a hand off her lap and reaches for his on the table. Laying her fingers along his knuckles, she presses lightly. The touch felt natural. Like they had been holding hands for years; maybe they have, in a sense. They always were distant but hanging on by a thread, at arm's length. Bad timing or no, it wasn't too late to close that distance. The words have finally sunk in.

She licks the corner of her lip. "I don't want to hurt. I just don't want to hurt anymore."

The look in her eyes says everything. She was listening to him and turning back around. He flips his hand over, latching onto her palm and squeezing. She returns the small embrace. Hotch felt the weight on both of their shoulders lift. He brings the other hand up, caressing the bones and veins on the top of her small hand. "I know. Choose us, choose me and I will make sure you know every day that you aren't alone. I will search with you and when you find what you are looking for, Emily Prentiss, I will be there. Please. Stay."

He hadn't said the four letter word since last night and hearing it now, Emily knew she had to give this a shot. She couldn't deny this man. He'd seen her at her best, he'd seen her at her worst and here he was holding her hand, giving her every single reason to stay.

She swallows back a sob she felt coming and nods, whispering to him. "I'll stop running. I promise."

Hotch smiles. He can't control the muscles. She sees the brightening look, the dimples, and the shining eyes and this time she lets the tears out with no restraint. She laughs quietly, squeezing his hand even tighter. Emily felt more herself than she ever has since being back. And she was staying.

She was staying.

They decide to go walk a few blocks to ease their fears and prolong their date for as long as they could before heading into work. Walking out of the café, hands still entwined, they leave both lukewarm coffees in the middle of the table alone.

Their walk turns into a routine as the days pass. Whenever one needed to talk or just breathe in a different atmosphere, they would silently agree and head out the doors. Walking close, they would discuss what was bothering them. His arm would brush against hers on accident, on purpose, and replays of intimate movements between each other would flash in their minds. Who knew how long this was going to carry on without one or both of them bringing that subject up again; or start acting out impulse after impulse. Their timing was always off.

Their timing was fragile.

But as delicate as things were, their dance won't wait much longer to pull them and intertwine them together again.

* * *

x.x.x.x.

I would like to thank every single one of you who took the time to review. For As Fragile and Skin. There is nothing like knowing someone enjoys your stories. I love you all!

I don't know if I'll do another chapter. I'll think about it… : )

Thanks again! Let me know what you thought!

lilylynn


	5. The Way He Looked At Me

Their dance remains.

….

* * *

As a case comes and goes, life at the Behavioral Analysis Unit glides back into the norm.

JJ had returned from her honeymoon, refreshed and happy. Eager to get to the piles of files, she settles into her role again. She notices a different gleam about Emily almost immediately but doesn't push the subject. She knew a girl's night was coming up soon and decided to ask then. Nothing like sharing alcohol and gossip between the ladies of the BAU.

The rest of the team goes about their usual ways after a case. Paperwork was filled and assignments were signed. The events that took place at the bank were in the past. They had to push on in order to move on from the terror. Though almost losing Will and Emily twice wasn't far from their thoughts.

Hotch is less stern than he used to be. Everyone knew he wasn't with Beth anymore. To tell the truth, they were all very happy to see him at ease with the break up. To which they were extremely thankful. Hotch was also glad his son took everything quite well. He had gotten to know Beth and seemed to genuinely like her but when Hotch had told him she wouldn't be around anymore; Jack just gave him a big hug, telling his dad it was going to be alright. His son's approval would always be high on his priority list. With his ok, Hotch knew everything would turn out just fine.

Hotch could tell his face was relaxed and his body didn't feel as tired as normal. This job usually takes it out on its employees but they were all strong, hardheaded. Going when the going got tough.

No, that weary feeling he used to carry around with him was replaced with a sweet ache.

He ached to touch her again. Emily's skin, her lips, her smell, everything wrapped around his mind, begging for just the same sweet release. Her very presence was enough to send him down memory lane to where there was nothing but them.

He was so much more aware of her now than ever before. Grateful that she had decided to stay, Hotch wanted to thank her. He wanted to keep her safe. He wanted to do many things. Their occasional small walks helped the ache all the while fueling the fire. Her smiles and soft words did him in. She wasn't nervous or shying away from him. She was open to talk and she even didn't mind talking in front of everyone. They were both sure the team might suspect something sooner or later but in all honesty, what was important was that they were all there together, safe and sound. They were a team and nothing was going to break that bond. They have fought so hard to get where they were now. Everyone deserved a little peace.

If anything, Rossi noticed first. Call it a hunch. And being the man that he is couldn't help but be proud of the two. They both seemed very happy and that made Rossi happy. What more could he ask for?

Emily breathed easier. She felt back at home at last. Grasping onto the past before all hell broke loose was no longer what she felt she needed. Sure, things were different. It just takes time to accept that fact. And that was okay. The team was nevertheless together. Living in the now was more within her reach. But she still couldn't believe Aaron Hotchner was by her side. This attention from him was unexpected. She was startled by how simple and comfortable their gravities flowed together. Deep within her though, she knew she was right when she had stood there in the dim library, heart beating fast and strong. She knew. His touch was haunting her. The sound of them breathing together could be faintly heard even now. His gentle, fiery kiss and the hand along her thigh melted away the boxes in her mind. She was left with that memory, replaying over and over again. Compartmentalizing be damned.

Weeks have gone by now and the subject had not been brought up.

But things were about to take a spin.

The act could no longer play out when one day they happen to pass the glass doors to the bullpen simultaneously. Hotch brings his hand up to gently press at the small of her back, guiding her into the room. The action was effortless and yet there was so much meaning behind the move. He longed for the touch to be natural and that was the path this was heading. He watches as she looks down swiftly, cheeks turning the slightest pink. Her long, dark lashes flutter wildly for a moment and that tongue of hers slides over the full bottom lip of her open mouth.

Hotch knew that dance of theirs was calling them forward, begging them to participate.

They don't make eye contact though and the rest of the day spans out as normal.

That evening everyone makes their way out, calling out goodbyes as they go. Emily was soon to join them but wanted to finish one more file. As she signs her name quickly upon the last page she realizes she is alone in the bullpen. Looking up and around she sees that Hotch is also the only one up the stairs. His office light is on, shades closed but his door is open.

How alike they were.

Her better judgment told her to leave now and go home. Her cat and a bottle of wine were waiting for her to curl up on the sofa.

Instead she closes the folder and stands. Holding it close to her chest, Emily makes her way up the steps towards him. The uncontrollable pull he has over her couldn't be denied.

She catches sight of his jet black hair and that thrill she has felt before flitters along her spine.

Lightly knocking at his open door, Emily watches as his eyes go from reading a neatly printed case folder to meeting hers for the first time that day.

He blinks, somewhat surprised to see her.

"Emily…what are you still doing here this late?"

She has come to the conclusion that he rather enjoys saying her given name. She can't recall the last time Prentiss left his lips.

His voice carries over her, floating through the confines and spaces between them. Emily is reminded of the word whispered above her in a rush of emotions. His mouth, hot over her own as they breathe in the moment. The deep, dark eyes were staring at her just.

Shaking the thought, she walks more confidently into the room. Stopping in front of his desk, she hands him her last case folder. There is no pause as he reaches up, grasping lightly at the folder.

"If I didn't know better, I would ask you the same thing Hotch. Was about to leave for the night but I just wanted to get this finished."

She smiles lightly and he nods knowingly. Time seems to slow as they watch each other.

Then she realizes what is before them both.

A desk.

His desk, to be even more precise.

As if she needed another reminder. Her strong outer wall is intact but inside her blood was pumping fast. She had been doing so well to get past this hurdle. Now the sight of his desk between them had Emily checking herself.

If Hotch felt anything, she didn't see it upon his façade. Suddenly the window facing downtown D.C. was more in her point of view. If she looked at him now, who knew where they would end up?

He places her case folder with the others, his eyes taking her in. She held her hands near her middle, fingers seemingly ready to pick at the nails. But they never do. Almost as if she is silently telling herself to keep it together, to not falter now. Her eyes flit quickly to every corner of his office window, tracing the straight lines. She wasn't looking for an escape route, was she? No, she couldn't. There had been promise in her words and her eyes when they talked before.

Though, he knew the desk had brought every vivid memory to the forefront. How could it not? For him, just seeing her standing there facing him, dressed in black and red had his mind reeling. But running wasn't in his plans. On the contrary…actually.

He can still recall her completely in his arms as he lifts her onto that desk. Those long legs could be felt even now, wrapping around his middle, causing a stir inside. One of her heels scratching along his calf muscle. Her fingers exploring, digging into his skin as she tries to catch her breath. Everything was within reach in Hotch's mind just as well as Emily being within reach where she is currently. Standing before him, she was so very real and beautiful.

And she was just a few steps away from him.

Hotch relaxes his ever present scowl, wanting her to feel at ease. The last thing he wanted was her to be on edge and uncomfortable.

Just afore the silence could swallow them whole, Emily speaks. Her voice is calm and soft and Hotch knew she had herself under control. Her eyes, unfocused from the window, again look straight at him.

"Well, if there is nothing else you need, I'm going to head out…Have a good…"

Not a beat passes and Hotch calls out, interrupting her.

"Stay."

The air around them almost cracks at the soft command.

She blinks, taken aback.

There goes that word again. If there was one word to freeze time if not for a moment and cause the blood to flow that much quicker below her skin, this was the word. The circumstances may be different now but the four letter term didn't fail to cause a commotion inside.

Hotch's face colors' a pinch, heat flowing up his back. What had come over him? Clearing his throat, he looks at her apologetically, hands extending forward.

"I mean, I'm sorry…I just meant maybe you could...But…but I don't want to change your plans or anything."

Since when did he stumble over words?

Breathing deeply he tries to convey to her what he really wants to say.

Eyes wide, Emily follows the contours of his face. He looks so handsome and sweet. These feelings for him flew just a bit higher instantly. There was a sexy, dark gleam in his eye that followed her neck when she swallowed back a breath.

And yet again, she was reminded of how she couldn't deny him anything.

That control and courage helps her out as she replies.

"No, no don't apologize, Hotch. It's ok. I don't have any plans. Is everything alright? Did you…did you want to talk?"

A hundred different scenarios would play out to several of the different answers he could provide her. His options were open. He surprises himself when the thought of telling her that he wanted to do more than talk enters his mind. Laying her down along his desk, all the while pushing everything out of the way till nothing was between them; this sounded so clear and right in his suddenly busy mind. To experience for the second time the rhythm of her body humming against his. Nothing is hazy. Everything is intoxicating though and again, oh so right. Time had given them enough moments to think and analyze over the things that may or may not have been necessary. Now, time was no longer as fragile as it felt before. For a brief moment, Hotch felt that in all honesty talking was the last thing they needed to do.

With these bold thoughts swirling fast inside of his head, Hotch clears his throat again, adjusting himself in his office chair. Perhaps it was time to lay everything out on the table and actually do something with the knowledge they both share.

She knew he cared and he knew she cared. This obstacle they have already passed. Many important, pinnacle moments have already been collectively exposed. He supposed the only other offense holding them back was the job…where they were presently at. This meant things had to be taken seriously and slow. Any close relationships are usually looked down upon while in the Bureau. They had to be careful. This was deliberately becoming harder to do as daring, heated thoughts entered both minds.

But they were equally smart and understood what was at stake and in a way, have already accepted the consequences. If there were any, that is. Other than the reoccurring dreams and visions of them together; if you want to call those good or bad consequences, well that was your choice.

Emily once again falls into his gravity. She finds herself almost leaning against the front of his desk. He catches her. Every time, he catches her. His voice soothes like an expensive wine flowing out of a bottle.

"Would you like to go somewhere? Perhaps a late dinner?"

Hotch knew that if he didn't get them out of the office soon, his strong, faithful wall would allow something to transpire right there upon his desk. Rules be damned.

He watches her eyes light up almost immediately. Thankful for his saving grace, she licks her lips and replies softly.

"Yes. Sure, I'd love to."

Ease seeps into their flesh and Hotch wraps up his last folder.

Just before they reach his open office door, Hotch knowingly places his hand again at the small of Emily's back. In his mind, he knew what the action meant and rather quickly, the thoughts of leaving dispersed. To hell with leaving the office; Hotch couldn't deny his feelings any farther.

Her steps falter. Looking down and then quickly glancing up to his face, Emily is completely exposed to the desire in his eyes. His entire demeanor was focused upon her and suddenly they could both sense the air around them as if they were back secluded inside that library. The wine, the desk, the elegant bookshelves, everything flashed before them.

His breath whispers along her shoulder. He watches as her pupils dilate and her full lips open just. He leans forward and her eyes follow his.

They both register the soft click of his door closing at his own hand. The same thrill shot through each other's spines. They recognized the feeling as it was similar to when he had followed her into the library, shutting them away from everyone, on his own accord.

Feeling a little stunned, Emily isn't sure if he knows what he's doing. They were going to let this happen again?

That uncertainty vanishes immediately as she is lightly guided back against the now closed door by those unchanged hands and his lips colliding into hers.

The memory was no longer just that as Emily felt his lips curve against hers and his solid body pressed tightly along her own once again. He easily swept in and stole her breath. She could tell he wanted to be cautious but at the same time needed to do this act. Just as much as she needed to grasp onto every bit of him that she could.

Hotch is gentle like before. In the way his tongue slides alongside her bottom lip and his hands cupping her jaw and neck. The sweet tenderness sends chills like a tidal wave over Emily's body. She always knew he was passionate. He'd proven that time and time again. Seeing this side of his passion did her in. Her heart thudded deep and quick. The hard surface of the door behind her was an enticing contrast to his body pressed to the front of her.

The sound of her name travels and Emily responds with a soft hum at the back of her throat. She keeps a hold of his bicep, the other at his neck; the small portion of his skin, free of shirt and tie, is hot underneath her fingertips. She'd love to rip the fabric away from them but held back. Control was still hanging around.

His teeth graze down her bottom lip, lightly pulling. He had to stop. He knew he had to. They were in the office. They couldn't do this here.

Lifting his head slowly, their lips separate. Hotch looks down into her eyes. Her breath sweeps softly around him and he has to swallow hard to savage his control.

He whispers fervently, "I'm sorry; I just…really needed to do that. It's been on my mind since it happened last and…"

"Please." Emily cuts him off. "Please don't apologize anymore. That is, unless you truly do feel sorry…"

She is surprised by her bold reply. Perhaps it was time to be completely open anyways. Her chest rises and falls in a rhythmic motion and she feels rather than hears her own shuddering breath. The grip on his arm slightly lessens but she keeps him there close. If the fluttering in her stomach is what she is feeling by just a kiss then she can only imagine…

Who were they kidding? Emily wasn't going to beat around the bush and she knew Hotch wouldn't try to deny anything either.

The deep furrow within his brow isn't as strong as usual. But the profound look in his dark eyes made Emily feel completely naked. He seemed to be undressing her with only his eyes.

Her clothes might as well already be in a puddle on the floor.

He nods slightly, shifting his weight. In that small movement, his lower half brushes against her middle.

In an instant, his erection is bound and Emily can't help but outwardly gasp at the sensation.

And the unsaid agreement about how they shouldn't do this inside his office went out the window.

The pivotal moment when her eyes light up, lashes fluttering in the way they do, calls out to Hotch, sending his mind spinning. The small noise escaped her unsuppressed and in that rush of air out of her lungs, Hotch felt the word again even though she hasn't said a thing.

'_Please.'_

Blood swiftly flowed below the heated skin of both bodies and the temperature in the room didn't help in the slightest. He almost wanted to say the word himself.

A flicker of a memory enters Hotch's mind as he stays entranced by her gaze. The memory of him leaning above her, watching the light in her eyes; completely inside of her caresses his acute senses. The way she felt around him, no matter how quick their moment was, happened to be a relentless stamp in his mind. But those fragile memories can only take you so far.

Recreate. This was the matter at hand.

One more click breaks the silence as the lock on his door is secured. Locking them away was insignificant because there was no one else at the office. But the act was like a helping hand, a helpful reminder.

His hand then returns to her, slipping along and around her waist.

Emily moves forward, diminishing the small space between them. His mouth is warm as his lips smooth over hers, sealing the deal. Her arms wrap around his shoulders, hands purposely venturing into his hair. She feels gravity change and almost laughs against his lips as he lifts her up and off the floor. Her height is now a little taller than his and she doesn't waste time in folding her legs around his middle. Emily's long black hair falls lightly to his neck. Her tongue delves into his open mouth. This brings her close to him, right where he needed to be and that want urges them to continue.

His big, strong hands hold at her waist still. One boldly starts to skim down her hip, curving at her shape.

A small hum from the back of her throat propels Hotch to grab her ass and gently push her just a little bit deeper into the door. His now throbbing erection presses hard into her black dress pants.

Too many layers of clothes were in the way.

A decision made, Emily beats him to it. Her hands leave his hair and slender fingers begin to work on his belt.

Hotch brings his hands around to help, knowing she was safe pressed between him and the door. His knuckles brush against her core and a more profound hum leaves her throat. She breaks away to take a breath. Twin dark eyes stare at one another in the silence.

They both get his buckle and pants undone.

One down, one to go.

Emily leans back, chest rising quickly with her heartbeat. A small thud sounds as she rests her head against the hard wood. She stops her movements, letting him carry on. He obliges.

As his deft fingers work the button and zipper, occasionally touching that same spot, Hotch can't help but watch the rise and fall of her breasts, constrained within that tight, dark red shirt. The sight was tantalizing in itself. This alluring view made Hotch to want to slow his movements and really take his time with her. She deserved that much.

Their first time was all so quick and frantic. The delicate time they had had wasn't spent with as much admiring as they would have liked.

With this thought entering his mind, Hotch slowly runs his hands, open palm, up her stomach to her breasts. Emily cannot stop the quickening of her breath or the low moan that escapes between her faintly swollen lips.

As his fingertips come in contact with the soft skin at the top edge of her shirt, Hotch whispers, "Beautiful…"

His voice unravels her, melting away the edges of reality.

His fingers dance along the swell of skin, palms rubbing over the material of her shirt, heightening Emily's senses.

She replies with another low moan.

"Hotch…"

The air around them was fueling, getting warmer each passing second.

Summoning strength, Emily raises her hands to unbutton his crisp, white work shirt. The look in her eyes conveyed to him that she knew what he was trying to do and she appreciated that. She wholeheartedly understood. But Emily also needed him close. Those haunting feelings were skittering, awakening the memories fresh in their minds.

As odd as it sounds, she missed him.

She never thought she'd truly have him in any reality. Emily was nothing if she wasn't honest with herself. And in whichever sense, being with Aaron Hotchner wasn't something she'd believed to come true. Or even fathom, for that matter.

As his lips find hers again, his hands continuing their journey back down to her waist line, Emily silently tells herself, in all honesty, to stop re-thinking and start enjoying.

Encompassed with knowledge and acceptance, the two hearts beat with a passion together.

The layers are shifted and skin joins skin for a second time. Pants find the floor as they both rid themselves of the material. Hotch rocks back only to swiftly swing forward, moving deep within her. The meld is immediate. The touch is like lightning running fast through their veins. Heat soars. Breaths mingle. Their dance is reborn, replayed, reimagined.

The feeling was even more striking.

A fierce shiver swivels down her body as Hotch presses into her again. He could not help the groan from rumbling deep within. She felt sensational and he longed for this to happen over and over again. She uses her inner strength to meet him in the middle as they set a rhythm. Her legs grip his body tight. A thud accommodates the office as her back hits the door again. Chills erupt along her arms. Eyes watch the other. Nothing was ever so natural or comfortable than gazing at each other. Over the years, they would always look at the other from across the round table or at a crime scene. Every time there was an ever faithful spark that shot straight into them. The feeling never ceased, no matter the space or how fast the look lasted.

His strong brow was relaxed, dark hair mussed from her eager hands. His bare chest was now in her vision and she runs her hands up and over his shoulders, the bright white shirt bunching at his elbows as she pushes. His skin was hot, searing her fingertips.

Hotch grabs at her shirt, the fine red almost like fire in his hands. He desperately wants to feel her skin underneath. Emily indulges him, no questions asked and quickly the top along with his joins the rest of their clothes. Only her bra remains. Once the action was done, she couldn't undo it. There was no room for sudden nerves or panic at the scar along her stomach. No one had ever seen the ugly mark on the lower side of her breast either. As much as she was self-conscious about her body now, Emily knew none of that mattered. Even if it did, she was more than sure that Hotch wouldn't allow her to feel anything but amazing about herself. As if to assure that sense of satisfaction, he touches her lovingly, brushing all along her stomach and sides.

As if echoing her thoughts from earlier, Hotch breathes sincerely, whispering warm into her neck as he lays sweet kisses along the skin, "I don't want to miss you anymore, Emily."

Instantly, tears form and she has to swallow back the emotion. What was this man doing to her?

His right hand finds hers, latching onto her fingers in the exact same way as he did on the dance floor. Reliving that fragile, tilting moment, they dance to their own music. The other hand skims the length of her side, stopping to press into the supple skin at her thigh. Nails could be felt digging lightly.

Emily doesn't reply. She doesn't think she can. Instead she grinds her hips down, fervently. Nudging his head up, she answers him with a kiss.

Desire swirls, lapping at her insides as if flames were consuming her. He hits a certain spot and she gasps into his mouth. Arching her back, their chests meet. Skin warm against one another, the pace is upped.

Breathing heavy, Emily sinks her mouth to his shoulder. His smell was exhilarating, wracking her senses. Biting at the smooth muscle and tight skin, she whispers his name. The hard wood of his door is firm against her back and butt. Hotch works his hips quick now and all of those relentless pent up feelings and urges hit them both close. The bittersweet outlooks before of having only one brief moment together vanish. The glorious knowledge that they have only begun flooded their minds now.

The options were limitless.

His breath is hot at the base of her neck and she nods her head just, slightly moaning.

They come together, falling against one another in a sweet surrender, a sweet high.

He holds her close, both sets of legs shaky. His heart beat quick and sure, to the same tune as hers.

Despite the fact that they were in his office, mind you, the last place they should be, everything about them collectively felt completely right. That crucial sense of more was prominent. There was no escaping this dance, even if they wanted to.

Setting her slowly down, her feet landing softly to the floor, Hotch caresses her skin as his dark eyes sweep over her body. He can't seem to stop touching her. He won't let her go now.

Their breaths blend together as Hotch pulls slightly away to look at her.

"I found you, Emily…"

The tears in her eyes are joyous ones. She nods slowly, sucking her bottom lip in-between her teeth. Her eyes devour his and in that moment she knows she is home. She is home. Finally.

A bright, watery eyed smile graces her face as she quietly replies.

"I'm…I'm here. I'm staying. And you are with me Aaron…"

The search was over. Emily no longer needed to find herself and latch onto her old life. Everything she needed was before her. And as fragile as things are sometimes, she knew they could prevail. Their dance never failed to sweep them away.

…

* * *

I'm so sorry this took long to update. I would like to thank each and every one of you for taking the time to review and read through my stories. I truly appreciate your thoughts. They are helpful and inspiring to read!

Thanks and love!

Lilylynn


End file.
